


Touché

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things could always be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Touché  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek Voyager  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 140  
>  **Summary:** Things could always be worse.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 20](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/5441/652603) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/652603/652603_original.jpg)

Kathryn Janeway rubbed the stiffness of her neck. It had been a hell of a week. A derisive laugh escaped her. That was an understatement if ever there was one. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. It had made her want to crawl back into bed and stay there until it had all blown over unfortunately as the Captain of the Voyager she was expected to be made of sterner stuff.

Chakotay, his eyes full of concern sat down across from her. “Rough night?”

She nodded as she blinked up at him. “Rough week.”

A small smile began to curve his lips. “It could be worse.”

Her mouth popped open. “How, Chakotay? Tell me how it could possibly be any worse?”

“We could be surrounded by the Borg.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his quick reply. “Touché.”


End file.
